


Visiting home

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [5]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Ms. Adams is amazing, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Donny and Michael come back to Cleveland to see Julia.





	Visiting home

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a sequel to Dancing and phone calls, but you don't have to read that to read this.

“Are you sure you want to come with me?” Michael asked for the third time.

“Michael I promise” Donny tightened his hold on Michael’s hand “There’s not anything for me at home, I’d rather go with you and meet Julia in person”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous” Micheal admitted. They were on break for a couple of weeks and Donny had agreed to go home with Michael. They were both excited, but Michael was getting more nervous the closer they got.

“It’s fine” Donny really wanted to kiss Michael, but he knew that would be a bad idea. It was the middle of the day and they were in the back of a cab.

“And you’re sure your okay with this?” Michael gestured loosely, clearly referring to their unusual relationship status.

“As long as you and Julia are happy, I’m happy” Donny promised. He didn’t mind that Michael loved Julia. It was just how Michael worked.

“You’re so nice” Michael smiled happily and squeezed Donny’s hand where no one could see.

Donny laughed, that had become their code for I love you. “Right back at ya”

“Nerd” Michael poked Donny in the side where he was ticklish “Oh wait, we’re here!”

They’d stopped at a cute little house. There was a girl standing outside, probably Julia judging by her red hair, just like Michael described. “I’ll get the bags, go say hello” Donny nudged Michael and he ran out of the car while Donny paid the cabbie. Donny easily pulled the bags out of the trunk and the cab drove away. They both had packed light and Donny had already gotten a lot stronger. When he turned back to the house Michael had Julia wrapped in a tight hug and her face was buried in his shoulder. They talked for a second before Julia broke away to greet Donny.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Donny” Julia greeted. They stood awkwardly for a second before Julia pulled him into a hug “Thanks for keeping him safe”

“Jules” Michael complained “I can keep myself safe”

Donny and Julia both snorted a little then they looked at each other before laughing.

“Now there’s two of you. Why did I think this would be a good idea?” Michael took the bags out of Donny’s hand “We should head inside”

“Oh, of course” Julia ran to open the door “Come on in”

The house was cute. It was very… housey? Donny didn’t actually remember the last time he was in someones house. He used to live in an apartment and it wasn’t like there were a lot of houses when they were at war, the ones they did see were all destroyed beyond recognition. “The house is very nice Julia”

“Oh thanks, it’s actually my mom’s” Julia led them carefully upstairs “We used to live in an apartment, but when Michael left I didn’t want to live alone”

Donny did remember Julia telling him about that during one of their phone calls or letters. It made sense, he had always hated living alone.

“She also hated the apartment” Michael stage whispered

“I did not” Julia objected

“She was at war with our elderly neighbor” Michael continued

Julia stopped waking so she could look Donny in the eye “Her cats constantly got out of her apartment and almost always made their way down the fire escape and into our kitchen”

“And you’re allergic to cats” Donny filled in from memory

“Yeah” Julia smiled a little “Did I say that in one of my letters?”

“No Michael told me, he was always talking about how much he wanted a cat” Donny shared

“I’m right here” Michael reminded. He threw his bag in the bedroom and threw Donny’s bag in the guest room.

“This is your room” Julia led Donny inside. It was a cute room with just a bed and a dresser, but the bed was made and the dresser was covered in various nick-knacks

“It’s perfect” Donny moved his bag from the floor and onto the bed.

There was the sound of a door slamming downstairs “That’s my mom, I’ll warn you now she’s a bit of a handful”

“Are the boys here yet?” Ms. Adams called up the staircase.

“Yes mom, we’re upstairs” Julia replied “We should probably go downstairs she’ll want to meet you”

“I’d love to meet her” Donny held the door open for Julia and Michael before following behind.

“So polite” Michael teased

“Piss off” Donny pushed Michael’s shoulder lightly, before kissing him on the cheek”

On the way downstairs Julia pointed out her mother’s room, the bathroom and the living room. They went into the kitchen where Ms. Adams was unloading groceries. “Mom this is Donny”

“Hello Ms. Adams” Donny greeted while he shook her hand.

“Call me June” Ms. Adams looked between the three of them “You must be Michael’s boyfriend”

“MOM” Julia stared at her mother, open mouthed in shock. Donny and Michael looked at each other before looking away and blushing.

“What? You young people aren’t the first to do stuff like this” She pointed at the three of them “Why my best friend in high school-”

“Okay!” Julia cut her mother off “I don’t think we need to hear the end of this story”

“I’d like to hear the end” Michael offered

“Your loss” Ms. Adams went back to unloading groceries.

“We have a piano” Julia said, successfully changing the subject “I hear you play”

“Oh, not right now” Donny objected

“Yes right now” Michael led Donny to the piano

“Please?” Julia smiled and Donny knew he wouldn’t be able to argue. He started playing a simple song he wrote singing along where there were words.

Julia and Michael listened from a few feet away, dancing or singing along until- “I see why you love him” Julia looked over Michael’s shoulder to watch Donny play.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great” Michael agreed “You know I love you too”

“Of course I do” Even the thought was ridiculous. Julia loved Michael and Michael loved Julia, it was just the way things were. Except now there was Donny, who was new and intriguing. Who Julia wanted to know because she already felt a pull towards him, and wanted to get even closer.

“It’s time for dinner” Ms. Adams called. Donny stood up from the piano and they walked into the kitchen together.

∞∞∞

Donny was awake. Everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago, but he couldn’t shut his brain off. It was filled with thoughts of Julia and Michael and Michael and Julia. When did his life get so complicated? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his door opening. He was on guard until he recognized Michael in his pajamas.

“I had a nightmare, and I didn’t want to wake Julia” Michael explained. They both sat silently against the headboard.

“Do you want to talk about it” Donny asked. He always asked because the answer always changed. Sometimes Michael wanted to talk, but more often than not they just sat in silence until they fell asleep again.

“Just the usual blood, death. You know” Michael leaned his head against Donny’s shoulder

“I do” Donny agreed. They sat peacefully in the dark until the door opened again.

Julia walked in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Move over” She sat in between them and leaned her head against the backboard.

“What are you doing up Jules” Michael asked. He took Julia’s hand and kissed her on the cheek “You should be asleep”

Julia ignored him “Why are you awake?” She looked at Donny first and he shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep” He always had trouble sleeping when Michael wasn’t there, but neither of them needed to know that.

Julia took Donny’s hand and squeezed it “How about you?”

“I had a nightmare and I didn’t want to wake you up” Michael explained

“Well that’s stupid,” Julia deadpanned “You should always wake me up. I want to know”

“I know” Michael agreed “You aren’t the only one who tells me that”

Donny smiled “Well she’s right”

“And you need to sleep” Julia told Donny

“Yes, Julia” Donny agreed

“Good” Julia yawned and they all drifted into silence, until one by one, they fell asleep.

∞∞∞

If Ms. Adams found them all cuddling in Donny’s room the next morning she didn’t bother to mention it. They were doing their own thing and they seemed happy, it wasn’t her place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about bandstand at my tumblr @musicals-musicals.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
